1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video game systems. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel video game system having a vibration source provided within a controller to supply operating signals to a video game machine, generating vibrations in response to game images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional business-use video game machines involve so-called bodily-sensation game machines already placed in practical use, which are adapted to cause vibration on a player's seat or tilt in the seat in order to enhance interest in a game further more.
Meanwhile, there is a controller, disclosed, e.g. in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. S62-194389 laid open on Dec. 10, 1987, which has an electromagnet arranged within a joystick lever to cause vibration on the joystick lever due to the actuation of the electromagnet. It may be considered that such a game is available that vibration is transmitted to a player's hand by connecting a controller generative of vibration to a home-use video game machine.
In the prior art, however, there is no disclosure as to interrelations between the game images displayed on a display and vibration caused therefore. It is therefore difficult for such a prior art to utilize for a home-use video game system. Further, the above-mentioned bodily-sensation game machine is to generate vibration on the seat, and cannot be utilized for a home-use video game system without having such a seat.